


Grass

by Risingwood



Series: Snapshots [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: ...yet, Cute, Established Relationship, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, GTA!ryan, GTA!verse, M/M, Nothing Sexual, ignore the OOCness, really its just cute, slurs (just once and it (hopefully) won't hurt anybody in the way it's written in here), yes i know mt chiliad doesnt look like how i describe it. creative liscence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2018-03-18 17:10:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3577377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Risingwood/pseuds/Risingwood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GTA AU. Ryan takes Jon on a date to Mt. Chiliad.  Jon doesn't see what's so special about a plain old mountain, but that changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grass

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything RT on here before, but here I go! This is the first of many RT fics I will write and upload.

“Where are you taking me, Ryan?” Jon asks, seated in the passenger seat. His fingers aimlessly tap the windowsill, a cool breeze cooling him down from the scorching Los Santos summer weather.

“Mm, somewhere.”

“Somewhere,” Jon repeats, giving Ryan a side glance. This wasn’t an unusual thing; Ryan was always taking Jon to random places like this. At first, it was a bit unnerving with Ryan being a criminal and all; it took a while for Jon to trust him. But by now, he has no doubts that Ryan’s intentions for him are purely good.

“Yeah, don’t worry about it.” Ryan lifts a hand, waving it in dismissal.

“Are you kidnapping me?” Turning his head to fully watch him, Jon grins.

“Yes.” Ryan’s answer, albeit simple, puts Jon at ease.

“How romantic,” he replies, letting the fingers of his left hand brush over Ryan’s, resting on the gearstick. Blue eyes make contact with his own brown ones, and he’s greeted with a small smile, before Ryan turns back to the narrow road.

“Are we at least almost there? I’m tired of just sitting here in the car.” he shifts his position to make himself more comfortable.

“Don’t worry, we’re very close. Just a few more minutes.” Sure enough, Ryan was right; the car slows down to a stop, and Jon looks around, confused as to where exactly they are.

“Alright, we’re here. End of the road.” Ryan says, putting the car into reverse and pulling up the emergency brake. He stretches his arms out in front of him, as Jon surveys their surroundings. They’re not at the top, but there’s no way to get the car up any further, as the incline increases. He looks around more, a bit confused.

“Uh, sorry but, where exactly is ‘here’?” Jon’s eyes fall on the large expanse of trees ten or so meters away from the car.

“Mt. Chiliad,” Ryan opens his door and gets out, Jon following suit. "It’s a great place.”

“Looks like a regular old mountain to me.” Jon has seen better. This one seems to just be pretty ordinary; nothing sticks out. It’s just plain. But Ryan shakes his head, before locking the door with a click of the remote.

“Nah, it’s special.” He waves a hand in a “come here” motion, calling Jon to him. “Come on, I’ll show you.”

He nods, and they walk together, Jon at Ryan’s right, trying to find something of interest around the mountain. But there’s nothing. Just trees, dirt, and rocks. As they go further and further up the mountain, Jon feels a small ache in his legs. Ignoring it, he continues alongside Ryan, trying not to let the pain show.  Unfortunately, Ryan’s prior training as an assassin gave him a keen eye, and he stops in his tracks.

“Jon, stop walking.” Ryan’s abrupt and demanding tone surprises Jon, and he stumbles a bit before standing solidly again.

“Huh? Why?” Jon asks, playing dumb. Even though his legs are hurting, he doesn’t want Ryan to know; he wants to make it up the mountain together. Jon’s many health issues cause problems in everyday life, and Jon absolutely despises how it constantly hinders his ability to go places with Ryan.

“Your legs are hurting, yeah?” Ryan turns to face Jon. “Come here.”

“No, why would they be hurting?” Jon puts up his act, jogging in place for a second or two and fighting back a wince of pain. “See? They’re fine.” He gives Ryan a reassuring grin.  Ryan rolls his eyes, moving closer to Jon and reaching his arms downwards. Jon jumps back slightly, pain sensors jolting at the discomfort.

“No, I’m fine, really,” he reassures. “Don’t worry about me, let’s keep going.” Jon’s pleas are ignored, as Ryan places his arms underneath Jon, effectively lifting him up bridal-style.

“Ryan, put me down. I can walk,” Jon insists, cheeks heating up in embarrassment. It’s not the first time Ryan’s held him of course, but it’s never been outside like this. Los Santos isn’t exactly an LGBT-friendly area, after all. Hate crimes happen every day, and Jon doesn’t want to be the victim of one of them.

“No you can’t walk. I saw you limping.” Ryan continues the trek up-mountain, and Jon sighs in defeat.

“Someone might see us, Ry.” He says in a tiny voice. Nervously, his eyes dart around for any other sign of life. He’s still nervous, even though he knows they’re the only two up on the mountain.

“Nobody ever comes up here. It’s on our turf; it’s Geoff’s. Nobody’s brave enough to disobey the rules like that.” When Jon doesn’t respond, Ryan continues. “Even if someone is up here for some odd reason, and they saw us, I would kill them before the word “faggot” could even leave their mouth.”

Jon flinches at Ryan’s choice of words, and he feels Ryan’s arms stiffen slightly.

“Sorry,” he says to Jon, his fingers idly rubbing Jon’s arm in apology. “I know you hate that word.”

“It’s fine.” Jon bites his lip, memories of high school coming back to him all at once. His breathing speeds up and his heart starts to race, but before the images could send him into an episode like usual, the sound of Ryan’s deep voice, humming a tune, fills his head. Immediately, Jon smiles; he feels happiness warming his body rather than the chilling sensation of being shoved into a locker.  Ryan seems to notice Jon’s calmness, and his hums turn into soft vocals. Jon listens quietly, the beat being kept by the soft thumps of Ryan’s shoes slapping the ground. Ryan finishes the song just as they reach the top of the mountain.

“Arctic Monkeys?” Jon asks. “Never thought you were the type to listen to them.”

“Eh, they’re pretty good.” Ryan shrugs, turning his arms to allow Jon to hop out of them and onto the ground. Jon stares at Ryan, raising an eyebrow in skepticism.

“You said you didn’t like them when I played them for you last week.” He walks forward a few steps, and takes a seat on the soft grass beneath him. Ryan sits next to him, stretching his legs out in front of him.

“Well, people change, Jon.” His wistful tone makes Jon huff to himself. Here was Ryan, trying to sound “old and wise” or something, again.

“You like them, so I do as well,” Ryan continues, beaming; an unusual thing for a hardened criminal like himself.

“You’re dumb,” Jon mumbles, bumping his head against the other’s shoulder.  He can't hide the upturning of his lips as he hears Ryan's deep voice again.

“You love me.”

Such a simple sentence, and it's true; Jon does love Ryan. How could he not? Jon feels Ryan’s hand on his back, finger pads rubbing circles absentmindedly.

“Yeah, I suppose I do.” he sighs, scooting closer to Ryan to rest his head fully on him.

They sit in silence, watching the scenery around them. Jon admits that it is quite lovely up where they are. There isn’t much, but the slight breeze blows the grass in waves, and the trees block the sunlight from blinding them. The only sound is his and Ryan’s breathing as they sit together. It’s serene, and he figures that must be why Ryan brought him there.

“Ry?” Jon asks softly, turning his head up to look at the other.

“Hm?”

“It’s beautiful up here. Is that why you said it was special earlier?”

Ryan shakes his head, chuckling to himself, and Jon cocks his head, awaiting Ryan's answer.

“No, this is where I shot my first helicopter down,” he replies, lying down onto his back. Jon stares down at him in disbelief.

“Really, Ryan? Really?”

“What? That’s a special thing for my line of work. What’d you expect me to say?” Ryan’s face gives nothing away, despite Jon’s attempts to read him. He can’t tell if Ryan’s joking or not, but considering the fact that he’s Ryan, he’s probably dead serious.

“Maybe something about the scenery and how nice it is?” Flopping down next to Ryan on the grass, Jon’s gaze shifts to the sky as well.

“That’s more your thing, isn’t it? You’re the picture guy, after all.”

“ _Photography major_ , thank you very much,” he corrects him. Ryan doesn’t reply for a while. When he does, Jon detects a hint of a smile in his voice.

“I do like the surroundings here. The atmosphere is pleasant and allows me to reflect on things, as well as think about everything in my life.” He trails off a bit, taking a breath.

Jon nods, understanding.

“Tell me about that helicopter you shot down,” he says, suddenly feeling exhausted.

“Alright. It was a few years ago, probably about three. It was summer, like it is now.” He gestures around him briefly. “It was warm, and we had just finished robbing that bank down on Elmroot Street.”

“The one that went bankrupt?” Jon grins at him, knowingly. “Was that because of you?” He receives a nod in response.

“It sure was. Well, Jack changed the getaway plans at the last minute, as usual, and we were told to meet up here.” There’s a sparkle in Ryan’s eyes as he recalls the memories, and Jon notes to himself that he should ask more about Ryan’s life like this.

“Did you guys own it yet?”

“Yep. Geoff’s controlled this whole area since… I want to say ten years ago? That sounds about right.” His voice grows louder, and Jon hears the excitement in Ryan’s tone.

“So, Geoff and Michael had just taken a good portion of the money. Diamonds, gold, all that good stuff. Of course, me and Ray had already taken care of all the associates; him sniping from the convenience store roof across the street, and me using stealth to take them out.”  
Jon turns on his side to see Ryan’s crazy gestures better. Whenever he gets like this, he tends to wave his hands around and talk too fast. But Jon listens, enjoying it all.

“Unfortunately, someone inside pressed the “call” button under the desk at some point, alerting the police. So we had a minimal amount of time before the police caught us. I grab Ray, who had come down to street level to help if needed, and we get into our car.” Ryan turns to face Jon as well, finally noticing he had moved.

“Keep going, Ry.” He smiles encouragingly.

“Alright, so we’re in the car, right? And that’s when we heard the sirens. The cops were there. Luckily, we’ve got Gavin in the driver’s seat. Yeah, he’s an idiot most of the time, but his maneuvering skills are almost as good as Jack’s. He got us out of there, me and Ray shooting at the cops behind us, through the side windows. They shot back as well. Actually,” Ryan pauses to pull the collar of his shirt to the side, revealing a white scar on his shoulder. “One of those cops got me, right here.”

Gasping over-dramatically, Jon raises a hand to his mouth. “What? Someone actually shot _you_? The _world-famous_ assassin? I can’t believe it!”

“Oh, hush. It was just once. It’d never happened before, and it’s never happening again. Anyways,” Ryan takes a few seconds to breathe, before continuing. “We lost the cops after what felt like forever, and we came up here, with directions from Jack. As we sat and counted the goods we’d taken, I heard a sound, which turned out to be a helicopter.”

“I thought they didn’t have helicopters around here, though."

”As did I. Apparently, the cops around here obtained one at some point, because there it was, coming right for us.” He makes a motion in the air, accenting his speech.

“And you shot it down?”

“Mhm. I was the new guy in the Crew, so Geoff let me take it down.” He pauses, looking off to his left and pointing. “It was coming from there, actually. Ray let me borrow his sniper rifle, and I shot a bullet straight into the turbines. It was kind of pretty, it looked like fireworks.”

“Only you would find that lovely,” Jon rolls his eyes, albeit smiling.

“That’s true.” Ryan tucks a lock of hair behind his ear, before taking out his small ponytail. Jon’s eyes began to feel a bit heavy, and he closes them.

“Taking a nap?” Ryan asks. When Jon nods, he laughs softly. “Was my story that boring?” he jokes.

“Shh. I’m sleeping.” Jon mumbles back, before falling into sleep.

When he wakes up, it’s dark, and he’s cold. Opening his eyes, Jon notices Ryan is sitting up, and he does the same. He rubs his hands along his arms, attempting to warm himself up from the chilly breeze.

“Morning,” Ryan says, gaze unmoving from something in front of them.

“It’s not morning,” Jon replies, eyes following Ryan’s. He’s greeted with a bright city below them; flickering yellow streetlamps and flashing motel signs light up the area. Contrasting hard against the lights, the dark purple sky glows above them. In-between the two, the purple and yellow blend to create a sort of speckled mustard-color. It’s an odd display of beauty, but beautiful nonetheless.

They watch the peaceful city below for a long time. Jon doesn’t know quite how long the silence lasts, but it’s long enough for him to have sung almost an entire music album inside his head.

“Jon,” Ryan says softly, and Jon turns to face him. Ryan moves as well, and they’re facing each other quietly for a few moments before he speaks again.

“I want to tell you something important,” Ryan can’t seem to meet Jon’s eyes, which is strange for him.

“Okay,” he says slowly, cocking his head slightly. Ryan looks uncomfortable, a sight which Jon can’t recall ever seeing before. It takes a whole minute for Ryan to talk again.

“I love you.” Ryan immediately looks away after speaking, hiding his face from Jon, who is frozen in place. It’s such a simple expression, just three words, but it means everything to Jon. As many times as he’s told Ryan those three words, he’s never heard them back. Folding his legs underneath his thighs, Jon kneels, lifting his hands. His fingers curl in Ryan’s black leather jacket, and he pulls the other man to himself, pressing a chaste kiss to Ryan’s warm cheek.

“I love you too, Ry. I love you a lot.” He accents his words with another kiss. Ryan breathes out a small laugh and turns back to Jon.

“I know.” Ryan’s hand brushes Jon’s, and they lace their fingers together. Giddy with joy, Jon leans in again, and Ryan meets him halfway. They share a few short kisses, smiling the whole time.

“We should head home soon,” Ryan says after.

“It is getting a bit late, isn’t it?” Biting his lip, Jon doesn’t want to leave, but he knows they have to.

“How do your legs feel?” Ryan asks, concern clear in his voice. “Can you walk?” He stands up, pulling Jon up with him.

“They feel fine, I think I can walk.”

Ryan is silent for a few moments, before his eyes shine with mischief. He moves to lift Jon up in the same way he had earlier, making Jon laugh to himself.

“Alright, this works too.” Jon rests his head on Ryan’s chest, and as Ryan carries him back to the car, Jon decides that it really is a special place after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: So in this series, Jon has many health problems, and he comes from a bad background. Ryan does as well (the bad background, not the health issues), and that will all come into play as I write more installments for the series. Be prepared for sad things. :)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
